Policies
Policies Why Policies? As everything in life, we have rules that must be followed. Warnings If you break a policy, you will get as well an OFFICIAL warning. Some policies when broken result in automatic permanent block. At two OFFICIAL warnings, you will be blocked from 1-3 weeks, depending on the severity of your faults. At three OFFICIAL warnings, or by breaking a really important policy, you will be automatically PERMANENTLY blocked from the wiki. Signatures Always sign when needed. In votings, debates, and other things in the wiki. Please use proper coding and appropiate text/images. It is better to have a not-so-colorful signature, than to have a code deformation that destroys all the other coding in its wake. Sockpuppetry Don't get confused, you can have more than one account, maybe as a backup or for any reason, but it will be treated as yourself at all times, meaning, no double voting, or any use of the other account/s in an innapropiate way, since if you do, it will be an automatic permanent block from the wiki, for both accounts. THE ADMINS WILL MAKE SURE THIS IS KEPT IN LINE. Voting When there are discussions, there is no better way to solve them than by voting AKA Democracy. Most of the votes are for people who have been here a month or more. Although, there might be votes just for Rollbacks or higher positions. So please, if you are not in the admin team, refrain yourself from making votes or comments in the admin team votes. Thank You. Adopting A character may be put up for adoption at any time. You may adopt characters just by asking to the user. If you want to, just go to the Adoption List and write the char's name in the list, add the {{Adoption|user name} } template to their page. After that, either fix your character in the Character List yourself, or message an Admin for help. Do not roleplay them any more once they are adopted, since they are no longer yours, and will not count as yours under your character slots. You may put a character for adoption any day. During school term, it is preferred to not put a professor up for adoption, as it may cause a hassle. Chat Chat is one of the fastest and best ways of communicating in the wiki. Please, no cyberbullying, swear words, rude manners or spamming. Please do not continue on topics that a person specifically asks you to stop talking about. If you continuously behave in a inappropriate way, you will get banned from chat for a small amount of time. The second time of continuous inappropriate behavior, it will be for longer time. On the third time, it will be for an indefinite time. Models The user can pick any model, recognizable or not. The thing is, you have to check that nobody is using that model. If someone is, please contact the user before using the model. If the user using the model does not want to share, you are required to change the model. If this becomes too much of a problem, the admin team will gladly prohibit shared models and you'll just have to find a different model for every character. Images No photos with stamped copyrights and/or logos. If it is not clearly seen, then ok, but if its taking 30% of the image, then, nope. Also, we should not need to write this rule, but we will anyways: absolutely no nudity, or private parts. Shirtless boys are fine, but full on exposed private parts without clothes over them is not okay, or even with clothes on top, but not leaving anything to the imagination, again, not okay. If a user posts an image of this type, he/she will be blocked permanently from the wiki. Innapropiate Language You may not use innapropiate language anywhere, not on posts, not on forums, not on chat. If you use a swear word without these -->*. You will get a warning. Refer to the warning section. User Inactivity and Activity If you're a rollback, admin or Bcrat and you're gone for 20+ days with no activity and no previous notice, you may be revoked of your titles and your characters will be deleted. To do that, though, a vote must be made by the rest of the admin team. If regular users go 20+ days of no activity without previous notice, his/her characters will be deleted. When (and if) the user returns, then the characters may be restored. God Modding and Meta-Gaming God Modder's have been a huge pain since roleplay was invented. We take God Modding seriously, as well as Meta-Gaming. It can annoy other users who want to do the role-play at a steady pace, and not all quick and controlling. Nobody is perfect, to begin. Your character doesn't have to be the best. Some people maky not be light when God-Modding or/and Meta-Gaming happens. Many things can be classified as God Modding or/and Meta-Gaming. For example, putting words in other oc's mouths, acting for them or even pretending you know the other character, even if it's your first time role-playing. User Levels and Characters ILM only accepts students born in South America, (Brazil, Colombia, Argentina, Peru, Venezuela, Chile, Ecuador, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Guyana, Suriname, French Guiana, Falkland Islands (UK) and Mexico), Central America, (Belize, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua and Panama) or The Caribbean (Puerto Rico, Haiti, Dominican Republic, Cuba, Jamaica, Trinidad and Tobago, Bahamas, Barbados, Virgin islands, Anguilla, Curacao and Saint Martin). To know more about the school please refer to: About the Institute. A user may do as many characters as he/she pleases, as long as the user can roleplay them all. The first month you join ILM, you can only have two characters, but once the month passes, do as many as you please. The administration team, however, prefers that a user does no more than 13, but its your choice. You can also do as many internationals as you like, as long as you don't fill ILM with students from everywhere but South America, Central America, and The Caribbean. If an administrator notices you have too many international characters, he/she is allowed to put a freeze on you so you can't make any more international characters.